El Pequeño
by YoKiN
Summary: Una tarde aburrida se convierte en toda una aventura para Ranma al tener que cuidar de un pequeño bebé.


_Todos los personajes utilizados en esta historia son exclusivamente de Rumiko Takahuachi... dicho el avisito les pido... ¡No me Demanden! xDDDDD _

**_El Pequeño. _**

_Era viernes, el día que daba comienzo al esperado fin de semana había llegado al fin, un día agradable había coronado el término de la pesada y atareada semana escolar. _

_Ranma Saotome estaba en casa, caminaba sin destino por todo su interior, no había nadie disponible para sus bromas siempre tan oportunas. _

- _¡Rayos, que aburrido estoy... _

_Kasumi era la única que se encontraba en casa en ese momento, estaba preparando la cena, de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina, absolutamente concentrada en su labor _

- _"Con un solo 'bu' bastaría..." _

_Ranma la mira detenidamente ocultándose tras el marco de la puerta. Poco a poco y sin darse cuenta de sus actos comienza a levantar sus brazos y a doblar sus dedos separados, al igual que sus piernas, disponiéndose a sallar hacia el interior, mas se detiene. _

- _No podría ni aunque quisiera... "Es Kasumi..." _

- _¿Ranma? _

- _¡Ops! _

_Kasumi había girado tan solo para encontrarlo en una dudosa postura la que es corregida al instante, la chica sonríe cariñosamente antes de girar nuevamente. _

- _¿Aburrido? _

_El muchacho entra al lugar definitivamente, algo avergonzado toma una silla pequeña y se sienta a observar lo que la delicada mujer hacía. _

- _Ya lo creo que si _

_No alcanza a acomodarse del todo cuando la puerta se escucha en la entrada. Ranma se levanta en un microsegundo, tira la silla hasta el otro lado de la cocina en un rápido movimiento. _

- _¡YO ABRO! _

_Kasumi con la mano en el pecho, respirando agitadamente y observando la nada con ojos saltones, trata de recuperar la compostura y responderle algo coherente al chico que casi le ocasiona un infarto. _

- _... cla... claro... _

_°°°°°°°°° _

- _¿Se encuentra Kasumi en casa? _

_Preguntaba una extraña mujer en la entrada del Dojo, llevaba un bebé en brazos, parecía estar algo preocupada. _

- _Está en la cocina, pase _

- _Gracias _

_La mujer, seguida por el muchacho de la coleta, entra al lugar algo nerviosa, miraba a su repentino guarda espalda de reojo y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo _

- _"Tal vez no sea una buena idea después de todo..." _

_Al llegar a la cocina, el chico las dejó solas y se fue a mirar televisión. _

_- "No estoy tan desesperado como para escuchar una conversación de mujeres" _

_Al poco tiempo, la extraña mujer abandonaba la casa, Ranma la había visto pasar por el pasillo en el momento que lo hacía _

- _"Que extraño" _

_Pensó el chico mientras llevaba su mano al mentón, había algo raro en ella que le causaba un terrible presentimiento, algo malo pasaría esta noche y él lo sabía. _

- _"Ella iba sin..." _

- _¡Mira Ranma! _

_Kasumi entraba a la sala con el pequeño niño que traía la misteriosa mujer hacía apenas unos minutos _

- _¡El bebé! _

- _¿No es precioso? _

_Ranma sonrió, sin embargo, su sonrisa no denotaba felicidad. Kasumi adoraba a estas pequeñas criaturas y ahora tenía a una en sus brazos dispuesto a ser cuidado por ella. _

- _¡Uf!... ¡hermosol... _

_El chico, en cambio, trataba de olvidar su repentina alergia a todo lo que tuviera que ver con pequeños seres humanos. _

_°°°°°°°°° _

_La hija mayor de Soún Tendo estaba completamente feliz, ella atendía al bebé devotamente, tarareaba de vez en cuando, sonreía más que nunca, en cambio, Ranma subía cada vez más el volumen de la televisión para no escuchar absolutamente nada que le recordara que 'ese ser maligno' se encontraba en casa. _

_Flash Back _

- _"__Koharu__ tiene a su madre enferma y tenía que ir a atenderla, no podía llevar al pequeño con ella o se enfermaría también, me pidió que lo cuidara hasta que ella llegue mañana en la mañana..." _

_Fin del Flash Back _

_El seño fruncido de Ranma no se había relajado desde que esa mujer había abandonado su hogar sin llevarse con ella a ese niño. _

- _¿Y ahora qué? _

_El teléfono comenzaba a sonar, un intenso escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico, sin embargo, lo ignoró, y se dispuso a caminar con cierto temor hacía el aparato. _

_- ¿Si¡doctor Tofu!... ¿Kasumi?... ¿doctor¿Está ahí?... ¿quiere hablar con Kasumi?... ¡doctor!... _

- _¿Quién es Ranma? _

- _Es el doctor Tofú, quiere hablarte,... creo... _

_Kasumi atiende el teléfono que el chico le ofrecía desde que llegó junto a él, por el auricular se escuchaba la voz del doctor que gritaba, reía, balbuceaba y volvía a reír. La chica hablaba con el doctor. _

_- "Kasumi tiene más vida social que yo..." _

_Pensaba el chico antes de abandonar el lugar, al poco tiempo, vio a la mayor de las Tendo dirigirse apresurada hacia la cocina para salir con un pequeño paquete en sus manos, caminaba hacia el chico de la coleta._

_Ranma sudaba frío. _

_Kasumi sonreía. _

_Ranma miraba a su alrededor angustiado. _

_Kasumi se quitaba el delantal. _

_Ranma sentía como el corazón se le aceleraba. _

_Kasumi abría la boca para hablar y con ello pronunciar aquellas fatales palabras: _

- _Voy a salir por un momento Ranma, te dejo a cargo del bebé mientras regreso _

- _¿QUÉ! _

_Ranma creyó morir. _

- _Será solo por un momento... _

- _Pero... _

_La chica caminaba hacia el pequeño. _

- _Dejé su biberón listo en la cocina _

_- Pero... _

_Se inclina para besar la frente del bebé. _

- _Debes dárselo a las 6:00 pm _

- _Pero... _

_Camina hacia la puerta de salida _

- _Es probable que duerma en todo momento _

- _Pero... _

_Arregla sus ropas _

- _No te molestará, estarás bien _

- _Pero... _

_Sonríe tiernamente. _

- _Confío en ti _

-

_Abre la puerta y la vuelve a cerrar tras ella. Allí estaba Ranma, solo en casa con un pequeño bebé. _

- _Se... fue... _

_Un bebé adorable, que dormía placidamente y que de seguro, no lo molestaría en absoluto... _

- _¡SE FUE! _

_Su boca fue tapada rápidamente con sus propias manos, unos ojos saltones decoraban su rostro asustado por las consecuencias que su grito desenfrenado podían llevar. El chico comenzó a aletear desesperadamente. _

- _Oh no oh no... ¿ Y AHORA QUÉ! _

_Se golpea fuertemente la cabeza. _

- _"¡Podría comenzar con dejar de gritar!" _

_Observa hacia todos lados sin percibir ninguna anomalía a su alrededor, sacude su cabeza bruscamente y comienza a correr hasta llegar junto al bebé. Se arrodilla para estar a su altura, acerca su rostro para observarlo detenidamente, lo mueve con su dedo índice, pero no había reacción alguna. _

- _"Está dormido..." _

_El chico suspira aliviado. _

- _¡MENOS MAL! _

_Y el bebé comienza a llorar..., al chico le corre una gran gota de sudor por la frente. _

- _"Bien hecho Ranma" _

_Se acerca poco a poco hacia el bebé nuevamente, éste, lloraba cada vez con más intensidad y el chico comenzaba a sudar frío. _

- _¿Qué hago¿qué hago?... vamos, piensa, piensa...¡KASUMI! _

_Velozmente corre hacia la puerta hasta finalmente salir de la casa, mira hacia ambas direcciones sin saber hacia donde ir, se inclina por una dirección recordando que iría hacia el doctor Tofú, pero así como partió, frenó. _

- _"No puedo dejar sola a esa cosa llorona" _

_Regresó al interior con las manos cubriendo sus oídos, se acercaba, y a los 3 segundos se alejaba _

- _¡Esto es desesperante! "vamos, en las películas siempre muestran este tipo de cosas... hum... esa es de artes marciales... esa también..., esa es de aventuras..., esa es de acción..." ¡DEMONIOS! _

_El bebé lloraba desgarradoramente, su suave carita estaba cubierta de grandes lágrimas y movía sus extremidades de forma desordenada. _

- _Tal vez en las películas que ve Akane... "esa es de artes marciales, aventura, acción..."... marimacho... _

_Ranma gruñía, mantenía sus puños apretados mientras pensaba en qué hacer, mas ninguna idea le pasaba por la mente _

- _Si tan solo Kasumi estuviera aquí... "eso es, Kasumi!" Ella lo tenía en brazos! _

_El chico adopta una postura desafiante, sube los hombros y la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a todo, ésta sin duda sería una pelea que no perdería. _

- _Esto es entre tu y yo, bebé _

_Ranma camina alrededor del niño esperando encontrar con ello la forma de hacerlo _

- _¿Cómo rayos...? _

_Nuevamente se detiene a pensar, hasta que finalmente decide tomarlo por debajo de las axilas y levantarlo del lugar _

- _"Espero que no muerda" _

_Lo ladeaba para un lado, luego para otro sin lograr conseguir tomarlo como él había visto a Kasumi hacerlo _

- _"Ella parecía verlo fácil..." _

_Trataba de apoyar una parte del niño en su cuerpo para librarse de una de sus manos y pasarla debajo de su cuerpo, pero el movimiento constante del pequeño no le hacía la tarea fácil, pues continuaba moviendo sus brazos y piernas de forma desordenada _

- _"Se me va a caer, se me va a caer"¡santo cielo! _

_Ranma seguía con el bebé frente suyo de manera vertical, observaba como lloraba, estaba muy cerca de llorar el también _

- _¡Ya sé! _

_El chico deja al bebé en su poción general, tendido. Una vez haberlo dejado así, arquea sus brazos nuevamente, pero esta vez, estaba dispuesto a todo, cierra los ojos, acerca sus brazos, hace caso omiso al llanto y movimiento del niño y finalmente logra rodear su pequeño cuerpo con sus brazos de la manera adecuada _

- _¡Jajajajajaja¡SOY EL MEJOR! _

_Ranma reía de forma desenfrenada, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar, la imagen era escalofriante. _

- _¿Y ahora qué hago? _

_Le habla al aire antes de recordar que se encontraba solo en casa. _

- _Rayos Kasumi¿cuánto más vas a tardar? _

_°°°°°°°°° _

_El doctor Tofú corría por todo el consultorio médico con Betty en su espalda, Kasumi lo observaba risueña _

- _¡Es usted tan divertido! _

_Dicho comentario provoca que el doctor la quedara observando, éste al sentirse entre las nubes pierde por completo los sentidos que le quedaran no pudiendo ver aquella blanca pared que irrespetuosamente se cruzó en su camino _

- _Oh mi... _

_La chica se apresura en llegar a su lado, el doctor estaba inconsciente, pero en su inconciencia, estaba por explotar de felicidad _

- _Oh... pobre doctor Tofú..., no sé preocupe, yo me quedaré a cuidarlo _

_°°°°°°°°° _

_Ranma corría por toda la casa con el niño en brazos sin conseguir silencio que durara más de lo que el niño tardaba en recuperar el aire perdido _

- _¡Que pulmones tiene este niño! _

_En un acto desesperado comienza a mover su cintura de derecha a izquierda consiguiendo mecer al bebé, la tarea habría sido un éxito si la maniobra corporal no fuera con tamaña velocidad y fuerza _

_El niño había guardado silencio. _

- _"¡Lo conseguí!" _

_El niño vomita. _

- _¡Demonios! _

_Corre hasta la cocina con el niño en brazos, rápidamente alcanza un paño y limpia al pequeño sin tener dificultades con ello, en pocos segundos vuelve hasta la sala y deja al bebé tendido donde Kasumi lo había dejado antes de salir, allí se encontraban algunas cosas del bebe, entre ellas, coloridos juguetes. Ranma toma un cascabel y se lo ofrece al niño _

- _Mira, que bonito _

_De un solo manotón el cascabel vuela hasta su cabeza de vuelta. _

- _¡Hey! _

_Ranma alcanza otro objeto, una figurita de felpa, se la ofrece, y nuevamente la recibe su cabeza. _

- _¡Pero que niño¡estoy tratando de ser amable contigo! _

_El niño gritaba y lloraba aún más intensamente. _

- _"Oh bien Ranma, grítale, eso ayudará..." _

_Se golpea la cabeza para luego alcanzar otro juguete, esta vez no alcanzó su cabeza, sino su ojo. _

- _¡Es todo, no haré más por ti, si quieres llorar, adelante! _

_Molesto, con el ojo hinchado y un par de chichones en su cabeza se levanta, tropieza con los juguetes que el niño había arrojado, y aún más enojado, se retira de la habitación a gatas y con una gran gota de sudor. _

- _"Es sólo un niño... un pequeño..."... ¿cómo puede ocasionar tanto alboroto UN sólo niño? _

_Camina hasta la cocina por enésima vez, apoya su espalda en el marco de la puerta, mira al interior y ve una sola cosa dentro de los miles objetos que allí se encontraban. _

- _"... el biberón..." _

_La dirección de su mirada cambia para enfocarse en el reloj que se encontraba en la pared. _

- _"... 7:30 pm!" _

_Flash Back _

_- "... dejé su biberón listo en la cocina..., debes dárselo a las 6:00 pm..." _

_Fin del Flash Back _

- _¡RAYOS! _

_Histérico corre hasta alcanzarlo, estaba frío. _

- _¿Dónde?... _

_Observa el horno microondas, destapa el biberón y lo pone en el interior... _

- _¿Cuánto tiempo?... ¿con un minuto estará bien?... _

_Escuchaba el llanto del niño a lo lejos, la culpa le invadía repentinamente _

- _Estaba muy frío... con 5 minutos estará bien _

_Enciende el aparato y corre hasta donde estaba el bebe _

- _"Desde hoy respetaré más a las madres..." _

_Al llegar a su lado y al verlo por primera vez detenidamente, se acerca a él con cuidado, limpia sus lágrimas y le sujeta una de sus manitos. _

- _Lo siento mocoso¿cómo iba yo a saber? _

_Entre el ruido ocasionado por el niño percibe otro que venía de la cocina, Ranma se levanta y corre hasta ella sólo para darse cuenta que el ruido provenía del interior del microondas, sin pensarlo interrumpe el proceso de calentamiento, abre la puerta del aparato y se da cuenta que una poca cantidad de leche se había derramado, saca el biberón extrañado _

_- "¿Se habrá rot..?." ¡AHHHHHH¡quema! _

_Deja el biberón a un lado y sopla frenéticamente su mano, toma un paño para levantarlo nuevamente y llevárselo al niño, se detiene bruscamente. _

- _¡No puedo darle esto! _

_Asustado mira a su alrededor percatándose de la existencia del congelador, sus ojos brillaban emocionados, sin pensarlo más introduce el biberón. Nuevamente corre para acompañar al pequeño. _

- _Ya casi, ya casi, ten paciencia _

_le hablaba tratando de calmarse a si mismo, acelerado alcanza el cascabel para ofrecérselo una vez más, pero este no tarda en llegar a su cabeza de vuelta. Ranma habría jurado que el pequeño bebé le había dedicada una mirada llena de odio. _

- _"Naaaaaa..." _

_Corre ya algo agotado hasta la cocina, abre el congelador, retira el biberón, lo desenvuelve y bebe un poco de su interior, escupe casi inmediatamente _

- _Pero ¿qué rayos le ponen a esta cosa? _

_Lo mira y bebe nuevamente. _

- _"No está tan mal cuando te acostumbras..."¡Ranma¡no es el momento! _

_Corre hasta llegar junto al niño, esta vez, la temperatura estaba perfecta. _

_°°°°°°°°° _

_Después de un momento, el silencio reinaba la casa de la familia Tendo, el joven Saotome tenía una enorme sonrisa bajo el parche en la boca que se había puesto para asegurarse de que no gritaría. El pequeño dormía profundamente. _

- _"Hasta se ve agradable" _

_Lamentablemente, Ranma en ese preciado momento de paz, escuchó el sonido más terrible que pudo haber existido. _

_Ring... Ring... __Ring (teléfono…) _

_Un puchero. _

- _"Oh no" _

_El chico Comenzaba a aletear desesperado, de un solo tirón arranca el parche de su boca, el cual hace que un par de lágrimas de dolor se acumularan en sus ojos grandes y brillantes. El maldijo es secreto. Una marca roja rodeaba sus labios. _

_Ring... Ring _

_El pequeño ... ya comenzaba a llorar. El chico de coleta vio su cuerpo disminuir de tamaño en el momento en que un gran círculo oscuro lo succionaba. _

_Ring... Ring _

_Gritos, desesperación, angustia y molestias, sentimientos que no venían tan sólo del bebé. Ranma pone su mano sobre la boca del niño, retira la cinta adhesiva de la suya y con lágrimas en los ojos finalmente contesta. _

- _¿hola? _

- _Hola Ranma, soy Kasumi _

- _¡KASUMI! "gracias al cielo"¡auch! _

_El pequeño lo había mordido, el chico agitaba su mano con dos pequeñas marcas en ella. _

- _¿Cómo está el bebé? _

_El joven de ojos azules y radiante sonrisa ausente mira acusadoramente al niño que lloraba desesperado, sentía su cabeza y oídos palpitar y sin remordimiento alguno gira dándole la espalda tratando de proteger el auricular del ruido. _

- _Genial, nunca estuvo mejor _

- _¡Estupendo, porque llamaba para avisarte que es probable que tarde un poco en regresar, es bueno que estén bien las cosas en casa, estaba algo preocupada, pero ahora me quedo más tranquila, gracias Ranma, nos vemos más tarde, adiós _

_tup... tup... tup... _

_Una de las cejas del joven se movía rápidamente, de pronto había dejado de respirar, su rostro enrojece por completo, su cordura finalmente desapareció. _

- _¿Por qué! _

_Golpe de cabeza contra la pared. _

- _¿Por qué! _

_Golpe de cabeza contra la pared. _

- _¿Por qué! _

_Golpe de cabeza contra la pared. _

_Silencio. Ranma estaba de pronto escuchando algo que no esperaba oír durante toda la noche. Voltea a ver al único 'ser' que lo acompañaba, era él quien divertido disfrutaba de la reacción de su niñero, Ranma se acerca algo incrédulo y temeroso, al hacerlo, una fuerte carcajada se apodera del pequeño, la verdad es que al ver sus cabellos desordenados, su rostro rojo y aquellos chichones sobresalientes... no se podía hacer otra cosa. _

- _¿Será posible?... _

_El rostro del niño de pronto se torna tierno y adorable. _

- _¿Te estas riendo de mí! _

_El joven se acerca al bebé amenazadoramente, más solo recibe otra graciosa carcajada como respuesta. _

- _Así que así van a ser las cosas¿no?... _

_De pronto ya no estaba tan molesto, sino que se podía percibir un leve sentimiento de alegría en su rostro. El lleva una de sus manos a su mentón, luego la lleva al cascabel e imita su desesperada actuación golpeándose con aquel objeto. _

_El niño ríe. _

_El joven hace caretas. _

_El niño ríe. _

_El joven se pone de pie y simula caerse. _

_El niño ríe. _

- _¡Vaya¡Esto es más fácil de lo que creía!... así no es tan mal sujeto. _

_Luego toma una de sus pequeñas manitas y con ella se pega en el rostro, simulando agonía. _

_El niño toma su cabello. _

- _¡Pequeño demonio¡suéltame¡ Suéltame! _

_El niño lo agita con fuerza, reía a gusto. _

- _¡Traidor! _

_Es lo último que dice antes de dejar de forcejear..., se queda quieto, taimado cual un niño sin dulce, exactamente igual que el autentico niño. _

- _"Se debe haber cansado... no se esta quieto nunca" _

_Se mueve con profundo cuidado, retira su cabello de la mano del niño y voltea a verlo, comenzaba a quedarse dormido nuevamente. Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, retira los objetos que se encontraban a su alrededor, toma una manta, lo cubre y se tiende a su lado. _

_Bosteza exageradamente. _

_Se levanta, descuelga el teléfono, y se vuelve a tender. _

- _"También estoy cansado" _

_Relaja sus hombros, cierra los ojos, y con una de sus manos alcanza la del pequeño, quien a su vez, con su pequeña mano sujeta uno de los dedos del joven. _

- _Buenas noches... _

_°°°°°°°°°°°° _

_Kasumi estaba de regreso en casa, de pie junto a la entrada de la sala, la bolsa que traía en sus manos estaba en el suelo, pues el lugar estaba destrozado. En medio del desorden Ranma y el pequeño bebé dormían placidamente. _

_Levanta su paquete y se dirige a la cocina. La escena se repite. _

_°°°°°°°°°°°° _

- _Muchas gracias Kasumi, no sabes cuanto te agradezco que cuidaras a __Shota_

- _no hay de qué, cuando gustes, es un niño adorable _

- _"encantador... si vieras como" _

_La jóvenes mujeres conversaban en la entrada, Ranma las espiaba ocultándose tras la pared, el podía darse cuanta como el bebé se había percatado de su presencia puesto que estiraba los brazos en su dirección. El joven sólo se ocultaba más. _

- _Gracias...¿que te pasa pequeño, estás muy inquieto. _

_Kasumi voltea a ver, sonríe graciosamente y vuelve a prestarle atención a su amiga. _

- _Debe estar ansioso por estar con su mami. _

_La mujer sonríe también. _

- _De nuevo muchas gracias, ya debo irme, adiós _

- _¡Adiós! _

_La hermana mayor de las Tendo, camina hasta la cocina, retira una pequeña caja blanca con un cruz roja en medio de uno de los estanques y se dirige a la sala, donde Ranma aún se ocultaba. _

_Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, uno se sienta frente al otro y la chica lo comienza a curar. _

- _¿Aún estás aburrido? _

- _Definitivamente no _

- _No fue tan malo¿o si? _

- _Hum... "si, lo fue"... ¿cuántos problemas puede ocasionarme a mi un simple bebé? _

- _Cierto... _

_La chica sonríe mientras Ranma voltea avergonzado. _

- _... En ese caso me alegro porque quiero que me ayudes a cuidarlo mañana también porque la madre de __Koharu sigue enferma y yo le ofrecí seguir cuidando a Shota los próximos días... ¿Ranma?... ¿Ranma estás bien? _

_El chico estaba recostado en el suelo, un tic nervioso se había apoderado de uno de sus ojos y pequeños espasmos movían repentinamente su cuerpo. _

- _Será que es raro este chico, mira que ponerse así por un bebé... _

**_-.FIN.- _**

**_Notas de la Autora: _**

_Hola amigos! les presento mi nuevo trabajo, esperando haberles sacado una sonrisita o que por lo menos se hayan divertido leyendo porque ese, como siempre, es mi propósito . Este fic se lo dedico especialmente a todos mis amigochos del 'club de escritores' que me animaron, ya saben, un beso enorme preciosos! _

_Y como siempre, críticas, comentarios, lo que sea a jokavaosyahoo.es, estaré esperándolos! Saludines! _


End file.
